Ray of Sunshine
by ta-akhet
Summary: Set's job as the Pharaoh is a stressful one. Thankfully he has Isis and Anuki to lean on when it's been a rough day. Warning: oc x canon. It's just fluff. Nothing serious.


a/n: fluffiest one-shot fluff ever written. I might continue it at some point. But for now, it's a one-shot. XD

Anuki (c) Me; Set and Isis (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!...?

* * *

The warm light from the first rays of the morning sun gently caressed the shoulders of the peacefully sleeping Pharaoh. As Ra slowly began to rise higher into the sky, the Pharaoh's bright blue eyes fluttered open, and adjusted themselves to the intense sunlight. He immediately began going about his normal morning routine, shooing well-meaning servants out of his chambers. Set could get himself dressed and ready for the morning petitioners and silly meetings on his own.

The line was abnormally long this morning, and Set was beginning to get a headache. He was down to just a few stragglers, thanks to Isis' assistance. Most of the requests had been about repairing a broken irrigation canal and the bridge over it that had been crushed by an overloaded merchant's cart. Of course, the caravans and merchants had been spoken to about this in the past, but it appeared that they would again need reminding.

"Set?" The Pharaoh felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up, seeing that the remaining people had since left the courtroom, and the guards were now busy closing the main doors. "Set. Are you alright?" He then turned to Isis and her soft eyes, and nodded.

"Yes. I'm alright." Set smiled. Having lost almost all the other priests whom he had grown up and trained with, he was glad to have Isis still here. She had always looked after him, if at a distance, even when he protested it and pushed her away. Set slowly got up out of his seat, and a wave of pain raked through his skull, making him hiss in agony. "On second thought, I think I need to pay another visit to miss Anuki."

Making sure the courtroom was cleared and the last doors closed, Set and Isis proceeded to make their way through a maze of hallways, winding this way and that, until they reached a familiar set of small, isolated chambers at the far end of the palace, a lush green garden surrounding the rooms on all sides. A warm scent of vanilla and sandalwood hung lightly in the air.

"Anuki, are you here?" Isis called from the doorway before the main chamber. A moment or so passed before the sound of bare feet came trotting towards the high priestess. A small girl crowned with a nest of red curls and big violet doe eyes appeared, covered in dirt and dust. She quickly bowed, her curls tumbling out of their loosely tied ponytail.

"Good morning Pharaoh, High Priestess." Anuki glanced up shyly. "Another headache?" Set laughed. He did come here too often.

"Unfortunately. Can I bother you for some sort of remedy?" The girl smiled and quickly nodded, scurrying off to her store room to collect some herbs for a light tea. Set watched her carefully examining each sprig of herb that she pulled from her bowls and jars, her violet eyes scrutinizing each and every piece before using it.

"She's still so skiddish..." Set mused. "Yet she's been here almost a full year. It worries me." He frowned, looking to Isis. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but given her previous circumstances, I should think it will take time, Set. She will get better, little by little." Isis smiled. "At least she does not tremble and stutter before you anymore."

"Hn. That most certainly is an improvement." Set snickered. He glanced back towards the store room, only to be met with a pair of bright eyes a bit closer than he had expected. "Anuki! Ra, you startled me!" Set laughed, as Anuki's freckled cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" She adverted her eyes shyly. "I was just going to tell you that it will be a few minutes for your tea to be ready...so if you'd like to have a seat..." She gestured to a small lacquered table and set of stools, reserved only for when the Pharaoh or any of the priests came to visit her.

"It's no matter. Thank you Anuki. " Set gently ruffled Anuki's now semi-contained curls, and moved to sit at the little table with Isis.

"High Priestess, would you like anything to drink?" Anuki gently bowed to Isis, who waved at her to stop. The healer looked at her, confused.

"You need not bow so much, Anuki. We are friends." Isis smiled kindly. "A cup of water wold be fine, dear." Anuki nodded with a smile, and scurried off to fetch water.

* * *

FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF. LALALALALA~

Even though it's fluff, feedback is always super nice. Please review, if you have time. Whether you liked it or not, I'd love to know!


End file.
